


Recess for a King

by vallahwillbemyheaven



Series: King AU [8]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 08:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4869917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vallahwillbemyheaven/pseuds/vallahwillbemyheaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While every other gift had been handed out, no one had given Ray anything because he asked that they waited until that evening. Likewise, Ray hadn’t given out a single gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recess for a King

In the summer, the Kingdom of Roses became the prime real estate for a vacation between the five kings. With its lush gardens and plentiful, if manmade, waterways, there was no better place for five royals and a knight to relax. The fact that they had only arrived a day or two ago and Geoff’s stress lines had already disappeared from view spoke words about the kingdom itself.

They were staying in the Castle of Roses, the home to all kings of the kingdom. It was a sprawling white building that overlooked flowing gardens of flowers and trees. Ray showed them around earlier that day, as they had been too tired when they first arrived, and already Michael and Gavin had gotten lost in the gardens.

The gardens made up most of the land that the castle was stood on, which was different in the fact that Ray’s castle was the only castle where most of it was outside. It was a maze of Rose bushes and trees and fountains and Gavin was whining because ‘It’s hot Michael’. In general, Michael was hoping someone from inside the castle would see them outside, lost in the gardens. It was all kind of embarrassing.

They got lucky. Forty minutes later, a servant came into the gardens and found them. He was saying something about how Ray had wanted to see them and there was going to be a private dinner for the six of them and Ray wanted them to wear the outfits laid out in the bedroom and it was all going to be a huge surprise for them. The servant lead them back indoors and Gavin was grateful for it.

The servant led them directly to the bedroom they were all staying in. Hanging from a rod the held the curtains to the four poster bed were two outfits. One of them looked like a patchwork green robe that was connected to a black suit. The other had a matching suit, but its cape was made from the belt of a bear. It wasn’t that hard to tell whose cape was whose because Ray always liked to dress them up in outfits that matched their garments from their kingdoms.

They got dressed quickly, laughing about how Gavin’s cape was slightly shorter than Michael’s for some reason. When they were dressed, the servants showed them the way to the great hall of the castle; a bland room of exposed stone walls and unimpressive chandeliers. It was odd and stood away from all the rest of the rooms of the castle. They said that they should be here when the sun fell and then let the two go do what they wanted.

Gavin and Michael didn’t really want to wander off and asked the servants where they could find the others. They were led to the library of the castle, where the Gents had been lounging around all day.

Geoff had stretched out in a chair with some ale, while Jack was helping Ryan find books on every topic of flowers and other flora. Ryan wanted to surprise Ray with a well thought out bouquet for tonight.

See, they were all on vacation celebrating their anniversary. While every other gift had been handed out, no one had given Ray anything because he asked that they waited until that evening. Likewise, Ray hadn’t given out a single gift.

Therefore, Ryan wanted to give Ray a gift based off of the thing he loved almost as much as them; flowers. It was all about finding the right ones. Ryan’s knowledge of flowers was very limited, but the books helped tremendously.

Ryan’s afternoon was spent asking servants if they could get him certain flowers he’d seen catalogued for the gardens so he could pull the bouquet together up until the point that they were all pulled into the main dining room.

The dining room had been done up for the occasion. White silk hung from the rafters and flowers seemed to grow up the pillars in the room. Even more flowers hung from the chandeliers while white silk made its way to the floor from them. The room was glorious, no longer the plain room it once was.

In the center of the room stood Ray, wearing the same outfit he wore on their wedding day. It was made of white silk for the most part. The top was very loose but fit Ray’s form perfectly, while the bottoms were very form-fitted. The pants were held to the top by pins that looked like rose leaves, while the shirt itself was held up on the right shoulder with a pin that looked like a rose. From the pants hung two pieces of cloth, a wider piece in the back that draped over his ass while a slimmer piece in the front fell right in between his legs. They served to make the outfit flow more. The sleeves of the outfit were form fitting but short, stopping midway down his upper arm. The rest of the way was covered by a rope that stopped and tied around his wrist.

On Ray’s head sat the Crown of Roses as it was called. It was more like a circlet, with dainty and twisting metal wrapping around his head. All along it, little flowers seemed to bloom against the metal. At both of his temples, a rose made of gold rested seemingly on top of the crown. It was lightweight, but unlikely to fall off if Ray moved around a lot because it was also fitted to his head and held in place by clips.

The gifts they had each gotten Ray were brought in with a now familiar white silk covering them each, including Ryan’s bouquet. Ray’s face lit up as he watched them bring in the gifts before he motioned for them all to come and sit. After they were all seated, out came the food.

The Kingdom of Roses was known to have the best produce and healthiest chickens and this feast was no exception. Trays of food were lined up for the taking by servants of Ray’s. Roast chicken, salads, bread and cheese, along with specialty dishes from each land were lined up on the table where they sat.

As they dug into the food, usual conversations started to spring up. Everyone except for Ray was talking and at first no one noticed. After about twenty minutes, Ryan finally asked Ray why he wasn’t speaking.

“Oh, I wouldn’t want to accidentally spoil my gift,” he replied before going back to taking small bites out of his food.

And that’s when it dawned on everyone that the feast was not Ray’s gift. It took all of five minutes for them to start bugging him about it, but every time they would ask Ray would just grin and shake his head. He wasn’t telling a soul.

Their questions were answered after supper, when a band came in a Ray got up. The smiles on their faces slowly grew as it dawned on them what was to occur. Ray walked around to the front of the table and waited for the music to start playing, but as soon as it did, he started dancing.

Ray’s dance was gracefully as could be, the silk of his outfit flowing like it was an extension of himself. His husbands were mesmerized but him, moving and hopping and twirling like no one else could.

The dance went on for an hour. By the end of it, it was a wonder Ray could still stand. The guys clapped and cheered their approval as Ray walked back over.

“So what dance was that for?” Geoff asked.

“Anniversaries. It’s usually done the day following the anniversary but…it didn’t seem fitting,” Ray explained.

The guys chuckled at how thoughtful Ray was before Ryan got up, a grin on his face. “Well, I’m sure there is some way we could…do our own little dance? In bed, maybe?”

Everyone else seemed to really like that idea.


End file.
